Secret Revealed
by Madison Barton-Maximoff
Summary: Cassie finds out Hannibal's secret.


Secret Revealed

 **I do not own Hannibal in any way.**

 **A/N - I've been watching a lot of Hannibal lately since there's a rumor going around that Bryan Fuller is trying to get it back on air. I thought it was time to revisit Hannibal and his sister/cousin Cassie.**

* * *

The day that Cassie found Hannibal's secret was one day that both Cassie and Hannibal wished they could forget.

Cassie was dropping by after class to have lunch with her brother. She entered his home and dropped her book bag on the couch, walking into the kitchen where she let out a gasp.

There was her brother, standing at the cooking island, large knife in hand carving up lunch.

But that wasn't what shocked her. What shocked her was the pair of lungs sitting on the island.

She knew for a fact that those couldn't be an animal's.

Hannibal looked up and saw Cassie standing there. He hadn't heard or smelled her entering the kitchen.

She had a look of horror in her eyes.

"Cassandra…" Hannibal said, slowly putting the knife down.

Her eyes darted from the lungs to his face.

He stepped out from behind the counter and Cassie stepped away from him.

She broke into a run, running for the front door.

Hannibal grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into him.

"No, no, no, please!" she begged, "Let go of me Hannibal! I swear to God I'll never tell anyone". She continued to fight him, until his hand wrapped around her throat. Cassie froze, afraid that Hannibal would strangle her and kill her.

Normally the sight and smell of her fear would have excited Hannibal, but with Cassie it just felt wrong.

"Cassandra", he cooed, "I would _never_ hurt you. I could _never_ hurt you".

"How long have you been killing?" she asked him.

He didn't answer her, because he knew she didn't really want to know. "I'm going to let you go now", he told her.

Hannibal stepped back from Cassie. He knew she wouldn't run, because he knew she cared more for him than her own life.

She turned around to face him, her cheeks stained with tears.

Hannibal took her in his arms and placed his hand on the back of her head. "I care immensely for you Cassandra", he said, pressing a kiss to her temple.

Cassie clutched onto his waistcoat as she sniffled.

"Now, let's get you cleaned up for lunch". He led her into the bathroom where he grabbed a washcloth and ran it under hot water, before gently washing the dried tears from her cheeks. It amazed Cassie how he could murder someone, but then turn around and be so sweet and nurturing.

A thought struck her. "Do you still miss them?" she asked.

The question came out of nowhere and somewhat startled Hannibal. He sighed and said, "Yes. You remind me in a way of Mischa. It's why I care so much about you".

"Do you think that's why you do what you do?"

"Profiling me, Cassandra?"

Cassie opened her mouth to ask him another question, but Hannibal shushed her.

"No more questions for right now", he said, "Now is time for lunch". He brushed her hair behind her ears and kissed her forehead, before helping her down from the counter.

* * *

After lunch (Hannibal changed the menu now that Cassie knew his secret), Hannibal and Cassie were sitting on the couch. Hannibal told Cassie about everything. His childhood, his and Mischa's abduction, the death of his parents, his first kill.

Cassie's father hadn't told her much about her cousin prior to him moving in with them. "Earlier, you said that you would never hurt me, would you ever kill me?" Cassie asked.

"If I did, it would only be to end your suffering".

"What if you're caught one day?"

"You need not worry about that, Cassandra".

"I couldn't bear the thought. Were you ever going to tell me?"

Hannibal gave her a look that told her the answer. "I wished you hadn't found out like this. You are innocent Cassandra. I wanted to preserve that innocence".

She was about to argue that she wasn't as innocent as she looked, but decided against it.

There was no point in trying to change Hannibal's mind.

"Do you think you'll ever stop?" she asked him.

"I'm afraid the only way I would stop is if I was caught. Which I assure you will never happen".

"Just…don't feed any humans to me, okay?"


End file.
